


一点点喜欢

by zyyang



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyyang/pseuds/zyyang





	一点点喜欢

01

深夜，蔡徐坤匆匆地回到了大宅，带着一身凉意到家，外面已是深秋。

除了还在等候他的管家，其他人已经睡下了。  
“先生，您回来了。”

“农农呢？”声音冷冽却含有一丝柔情。

“小少爷已经睡下了。”管家恭敬地答道。

换了鞋、脱下风衣，蔡徐坤在客厅里静静坐了一会，等到身上渐暖、凉气不再，才上楼进了卧室。

卧室内还留着一盏昏黄的小夜灯，他的小Omega早就已经进入了甜美的梦乡。

小Omega蜷缩着睡觉的样子乖巧的让人心疼，白嫩的小胳膊紧紧地抱着一个金黄色的小狮子玩偶，恬静秀气的小脸不时地蹭一下小狮子。被子被蹬到了身下，浅粉色的小草莓睡衣已经散开来露出了一截纤细的白玉似的腰肢，领口大敞可以看见漂亮的锁骨和圆润可爱的肩头。

蔡徐坤眼神一暗，目光中隐隐透露出危险的气息，Alpha冷冽雪松的气味不受控的泄出几分，床上被极具侵略性的Alpha信息素影响了的小Omega难受的动了一下身子，睡衣扯开的更大了。他贪婪的看着床上毫无防备的熟睡的小孩，带有薄茧的指尖抚过Omega赤裸在外的嫩滑肌肤，惹得床上的人儿轻哼一声、皱了皱眉。

最后，蔡徐坤收回了炙热的目光，将小孩的衣服整理好、并用被子盖的严严实实之后走进了浴室……

温热的水流落在蔡徐坤精壮的身体上，由于肤色偏白，所以他胸口的伤疤尤为明显，叫人触目惊心。

半晌，蔡徐坤带着一身水汽轻手轻脚地上了床，生怕惊动了身旁的小Omega。刚躺下不多时，怀里多了个奶味的香香软软的身体，原来是小孩寻着热源蹭了过来。

喜欢的小狮子已经被扔到了一边，小脑袋轻抵着蔡徐坤的下颌，手臂抱住男人紧实的腰身，一只手还不老实探进丝绸睡衣内摸着结实的腹肌，细长的小腿压在蔡徐坤大腿上，整个人像一只八爪鱼一样攀在蔡徐坤的身上。

闻着小孩身上甜甜的信息素味道，手臂不自觉的将小孩又往怀里紧了紧，低下头轻轻吻上小孩光洁的额头，温柔道：“农农，晚安。”

02

三月前，占据商界半壁江山的蔡陈两家联姻了。

蔡徐坤的父母英年早逝，他是由爷爷抚养长大的，蔡家到他这一代就只剩了他这一颗独苗苗。  
蔡老爷子自觉已是半截入土的人了，活到现在也就只剩这一个心愿，就是有生之年可以看见他的孙子成家、然后抱抱他的曾孙子，奈何他这个大孙子都三十多的人了身边竟连个Omega都没有，蔡老爷子也知道他这大孙子总是板着张脸，人也清冷，一副不好亲近的样子，没有哪个Omega敢接近蔡徐坤，这可愁坏了蔡老爷子。

一天，蔡老爷子和陈老爷子喝茶的时候，蔡老爷子提起了这个让他忧心的事情，这也让陈老爷子想起了自己那个刚刚成年的小孙子陈立农。

陈立农本是陈家家主和原配生的的儿子，不过原配在陈立农幼年时因病过世后，陈家家主就另娶了一位，这位竟还带了个儿子来，原来这俩人早在多年前就暗通曲款。从小就疼惜陈立农的陈老爷子生怕自己的宝贝孙子受委屈，于是就将陈立农养在了身边。

陈老爷子想啊，陈立农是在自己身边娇生惯养着长大的，因为被保护的太好，从小到大一点委屈都没有受过，都十八岁了还心思懵懂如稚子，但也幸好陈立农没有在他过分溺爱下长歪，除了性子软一些，娇气一些罢了。

其实陈老爷子主要是怕自己百年后，他这小孙子没了人给撑腰，被继母一家给欺负了去。所幸这蔡徐坤虽长陈立农些，可也是个知根知底的好孩子，面冷心善，是个值得托付的人。

将自己的这个想法与蔡老爷子说去，俩人一拍即合，当下就把这婚事给定了下来。

可怜陈立农和蔡徐坤还不知道自己早已被自己的爷爷给“卖”了。

03

极具古典风格的中式庭院内。

“爷爷，我不想和蔡徐坤结婚！”

少年软糯糯的声音自庭院内响起，像是在撒娇。

陈立农皱着小眉头、盘着腿坐在藤制的摇椅上，心情苦闷地嘬着一瓶草莓牛奶。而陈立农对面一位头发花白、年逾古稀却精神矍铄的老人慈祥地笑道：“那农农来和爷爷说说为什么不想和徐坤结婚？”

听了爷爷的话，陈立农立刻来了劲儿，猛地吸了一大口草莓牛奶，然后道：“爷爷，他比我大十二岁诶！我要是和他结婚了，那我们婚后都没有共同语言啊！而且，都三十一岁了竟然还没有伴侣，一定是个又老又丑的Alpha才会没有Omega要......”

小Omega越说越觉得委屈，两汪眼泪在眼眶中来回打着转，浑然没觉出身后不知何时已经站了一个身姿颀长挺拔的男人。

“徐坤来了。”老人笑容可掬的道。

“陈爷爷。”蔡徐坤不苟言笑，语气却是毕恭毕敬。

陈立农被突然出现的男人给惊的眼泪都憋回去了，脸色难看的转过头看向身后的男人。

这一看才发现这个Alpha并不像他想象中那样的又老又丑，反而意外的年轻好看，只是面容冷峻，看起来很凶很严肃，尤其是回头时正好对上了对方危险又深沉的眼神。陈立农不得不承认，虽然蔡徐坤长的很好看，可是他太凶了，他有点怕！

其实在陈立农刚开始说话的时候蔡徐坤就已经在了，他知道这是陈爷爷故意让他听见的。

他原本对这场婚事是颇有微词，却不好弗了爷爷的心意，可是在看见小Omega在藤椅上缩成一团，嗓音甜甜腻腻的的撒娇一般说着话和看见他时白嫩娇俏的小脸上惊慌失措的神情时，他的心一下子就变得软软的，有一种急切的想要呵护、保护这个小Omega的欲望和冲动。

世界上怎么会有这么可爱的Omega呢？蔡徐坤想。

“农农呀，你带徐坤去走一走。”

想起蔡徐坤冷厉的模样，陈立农不由得哆嗦，一口拒绝，“我才不要！”

陈爷爷听了将手中拄着的拐杖往地上一敲，严肃的道：“农农听话。”

看出来爷爷是真的要生气了，陈立农瘪了瘪嘴，才不情不愿的同意了。

陈立农闷闷不乐地走出一段距离后，发现蔡徐坤还真的在闲庭信步的观赏着园内景致，他转过身气呼呼的喊道：“蔡徐坤，你快一点！”

此时，气闷的陈立农在蔡徐坤眼里奶凶奶凶的，像一只傲娇的小猫。

04

“你害怕我。”

蔡徐坤突然抓住陈立农细白的手腕沉声说道，不是疑问的语气，他确定面前的这个小Omega很怕他。

Alpha的手劲极大，蔡徐坤自认为已经收着力气了，可是陈立农还是痛得惊呼。

“你、你松开我！你们Alpha都这么没有礼貌的嘛？我要去告诉爷爷，让他来教训你！”

突然被Alpha抓住手腕吓的陈立农小脸煞白，眼睛内瞬间就泛起了水意，却依然想要保住自己的脸面将眼泪硬生生憋了回去，凶巴巴的说着话，整个人一副可怜兮兮的样子。

听见小孩呼痛，蔡徐坤才猛然意识到自己的行为对于Omega来说是极为失礼的！松开手，手掌中温热娇嫩的美好触感的抽离让蔡徐坤怅然若失。

在挣脱出蔡徐坤的钳制后，陈立农白嫩的肌肤上已经留下了明显红印子，火辣辣的疼，矜贵的小少爷哪里尝过这样的痛。不自觉的就向后退了几步，退到自己认为安全的距离内，说话时声音已经带上了轻微的颤抖，平日里温顺无辜的下垂眼此刻恼怒地瞪向蔡徐坤。

“谁……谁怕你了！”

结婚的那一天晚上，陈立农在蔡徐坤身//下哭得惨兮兮的。

蔡徐坤心疼，忍耐着停下动作，将陈立农抱入怀中，轻轻的亲吻着他盈着泪水微微颤动的睫毛，他的小Omega实在太娇弱了，他很害怕自己的动作会弄伤了他，“宝宝，我们不做了。”说着就要退出来，不想却被陈立农细长的腿勾住了腰，不让离开。

“蔡徐坤你不准停！我……我只是太舒服了……我也不想哭的……”被操///软了的陈立农的声音也是软绵绵的，他双手攀着蔡徐坤的脖颈不好意思的将头埋进了蔡徐坤的胸膛中。

小Omega娇憨的样子让蔡徐坤心软得一塌糊涂，安抚般的吮吻着陈立农水润红艳的嘴唇，身//下继续动作起来。

05

凌晨，蔡徐坤被怀中小孩异样的动作吵醒了。空气满是浓郁的甜丝丝的大白兔奶糖的味道。

陈立农的发情期到了。

他在蔡徐坤怀里难耐的扭着身子，双手无意识地扯开身上的小草莓睡衣，把自己脱的光溜溜的。扯完自己的还不够，小手又不安分的去拽蔡徐坤的睡衣，抚摸着蔡徐坤温温凉凉的肌肤，将赤裸的自己贴了上去才缓解了些身体的燥热。

抱紧了在自己身上黏黏糊糊的陈立农，手掌轻柔的抚摸着陈立农光滑的后背，蔡徐坤缓缓释放着信息素安抚发情期的Omega。

陈立农身体热的厉害，神志也有些糊涂，他糯糯的说：“唔……蔡徐坤，我要你……”红润的嘴唇不停的亲吻着蔡徐坤胸前的皮肤，并在胸口处吮出了一个个红印子。

蔡徐坤翻身压在陈立农身上，鼻息喷洒在陈立农的肌肤上，太烫了，烫的陈立农一哆嗦、接着不住地颤抖着。

陈立农其实很喜欢蔡徐坤对他的索取，就比如现在，蔡徐坤紧紧的缠着他，他唇舌被蔡徐坤吮吸含吻，仿佛他的呼吸都要被一并卷走，这个吻让陈立农微微眩晕，却又让他心生满足。

蔡徐坤粗粝的手掌在陈立农嫩滑的身体上摩挲着、往返流连，指尖撩拨着陈立农的乳尖、又格外淫色的捏了捏，成功听到了小孩隐忍的喘息声。

陈立农嘤咛着，难受的扭着身子，抱住蔡徐坤强壮的臂膀，早已湿淋淋的下身在蔡徐坤的胯下炙热处磨蹭着，想要早点结束这漫长的前戏直奔主题。

一眼便看穿了小孩的心思，却偏偏恶趣味的不叫小孩如愿，蔡徐坤轻轻舔弄着陈立农的挺立起来的乳尖，小孩缩在蔡徐坤身下发出了猫儿似的叫声。

“坤、坤坤，你摸摸我......”陈立农急切的催促着说，软乎乎的小手抓住蔡徐坤在他身上四处点火的手掌，向身下探去。

不知是发情期的缘故还是和因着爱人水乳交融，陈立农快要受不住了，下身麻麻痒痒的、疯狂的叫嚣着空虚。

当干燥的手掌覆上那早已水意泛滥，湿滑不堪的隐秘处时，陈立农发出了满足的轻哼。修长的手指在小穴处按压着，随后伸出了一根手指进入紧致潮湿的那一处，细致的为陈立农做着扩张。

即使自己已经硬的发疼，可他也不想让他的小Omega受一点点痛苦。

陈立农当时就软了腰，轻声低吟着，透明的津液从嫣红的嘴唇中流了下来，蔡徐坤怜爱的亲了下陈立农湿润的红唇，一条手臂撑在陈立农小脑袋旁，另一只手去拿床头柜抽屉里的安全套，不成想却摸了个空。

亲了亲小孩汗湿的脸颊，蔡徐坤无奈的道：“农农乖，没有安全套了，你忍一下，我去给你拿抑制剂......”

还处于发情期的头脑昏沉的陈立农一下子就清醒了。

“我不要！蔡徐坤，你不爱我嘛？”陈立农很伤心，眼泪瞬间就掉了下来，一对大眼睛湿漉漉的看着蔡徐坤，还有什么能比自己的Alpha没有套就不和自己做爱更委屈的事吗？陈立农想。

看见身下的小孩难过的掉眼泪，蔡徐坤才反应过来小孩这是误解了自己的意思。

紧紧地搂住挣扎着的小孩，蔡徐坤认真的、虔诚的亲吻着陈立农的额头、眼睛、鼻尖、最后在深深地亲了一口陈立农的嘴唇之后，本不善言辞的Alpha此刻却无比自然的说着情话，“宝宝，你知道的我只爱你！我最爱你了！可是你还太年轻，我怕你会不愿意......”

话还未说完，就被陈立农堵住了嘴，滑软的小舌试探着伸进了蔡徐坤的口腔中，青涩的挑逗着蔡徐坤的唇舌，但是很快便被反应过来的蔡徐坤掌握了主导权，追逐着陈立农的唇舌与他交缠、嬉闹，直吻得陈立农气喘吁吁才放开他，指腹轻柔的拭去陈立农嘴角的口水。

“蔡徐坤，我愿意的！”陈立农手臂搂住蔡徐坤的脖颈，身体也随着贴上去，白皙修长的腿紧紧的缠在蔡徐坤精壮腰间，他的唇靠近蔡徐坤耳边说话，语气是软软的，却说着诱惑的话语，“我不要套，也不要抑制剂，我只想要你！我......我想给你生孩子！”

蔡徐坤的心被这个软乎乎的娇气宝宝给填的满满登登，摸了摸陈立农小脸，他声音沙哑的说：“好！”

他掐着陈立农柔韧的腰肢，身下的性器又粗大炙热了几分，硕大圆润的头部在湿滑黏腻的穴口磨蹭着，压着陈立农的身子完完全全的撞进入了他的身体。

被粗壮的性器突然的闯入，激得陈立农发出了带着哭腔的叫声，哭哭啼啼的哑着嗓子呻吟，手臂攀住蔡徐坤的肩膀，主动迎合着蔡徐坤的动作。  
陈立农胯间的欲望高高地翘起，随着抽插的频率晃来晃去，他的手下意识的去摸，却被蔡徐坤给拍开了。

“让......让我摸摸......我难受......”陈立农掉着眼泪求他。

“乖孩子，叫我，我就帮你摸！”蔡徐坤含着陈立农硬挺的乳尖，牙齿轻轻地磨着，身下的动作却越发的凶狠，操的他说出的每个字都在颤抖。

他觉得蔡徐坤就是故意的，可他又实在不知道该怎么办了，只得说出那些极为羞耻的话语，“老公，快......快摸摸农农。”

“嗯？”蔡徐坤轻哼，性感至极。

他低低的笑了，粗糙的手掌抚上了粉嫩的前端，他的手像是带有魔力一样，只是帮他揉弄了几下，轻易就让那顶端流出了稀薄的白浊。

他舔吮着陈立农后颈处柔软的腺体，贪婪地嗅着那香甜的奶糖味道，发出了略带粗重的喘息。

突然性器顶到了小穴内一处紧闭的小口，两人身体皆是一颤，蔡徐坤知道那是Omega身体内最奇特也最隐秘的生殖腔的入口。

“进来。”陈立农说。他的声音有些抖，但听起来却无比坚定。

“进哪里？”Alpha体内的恶劣因子躁动，蔡徐坤吻着陈立农圆润的肩头，问道。

陈立农被他欺负的没办法，只好忍着羞意小小声的说：“生、生殖腔......”

脆弱的腔口第一次被破开容纳巨物，痛的陈立农又一次哭了，泪珠子不要钱似的往外掉，手指在蔡徐坤的后背上胡乱的抓挠着，可他这软绵绵的力道在蔡徐坤看来就跟猫挠似的。

“蔡徐坤，你这个大坏蛋！我好痛啊！”模样可怜又可爱。

蔡徐坤一向冷峻的脸上也是一片情欲的潮红。他爱怜的吻住那张喋喋不休的小嘴，大手覆上陈立农再次挺立却因疼痛而微软的性器，技巧性地抚弄着，身下的动作却一刻不停歇，反而愈发凶猛，大开大合的在Omega柔软紧致的穴内进进出出。

直到陈立农哭哭啼啼的再一次泄了出来，蔡徐坤闷哼一声，咬住了陈立农的腺体将自己的信息素注入进去，一瞬间大白兔奶糖味的信息素混合着冷冽雪松味逐渐弥漫在空气中，同时粗长的性器重重顶入生殖腔内标记成结。

陈立农被射了一肚子滚烫的精液，穴口微微抽搐着，整个人软在了蔡徐坤的怀里。

他摸了摸肚子，小脑袋迷迷糊糊地想，这里会不会有个宝宝啊？

亲了亲陈立农湿漉漉的小脸，将累瘫了的人抱进浴室洗澡，等两人出来时，佣人已经换好了干净的床单被罩，蔡徐坤抱着一身清爽的陈立农躺在大床上休息，等待着下一波的发情热到来。


End file.
